Intervention
by Irelandgal131
Summary: "People are so much easier to control when they think they hold the power."  Modern Hyrule
1. Something Stupid

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. Though I wish I did.

Ch. 1 Something Stupid

He took a swallow of whisky before glancing around the room at the many customers who came every night hoping to have a good time. After a while all their faces looked the same. The sound of an old 60s song he didn't know played in the background.

"Hey Link."

He turned to his long time friend, Fido, who worked the bar five nights a week.

"Remind me why a successful businessman like you comes each night to a dump like this to drink alone. Aint you got any friends in that high-class office of yours?"

Link looked down at his half empty glass and shrugged. "Maybe I prefer the company of strangers. Besides, you're here aren't you?"

Fido huffed. "Yeah, but I hardly call serving beer to drunks and then having to haul their butts out of here when they're passed out a good time. At least you can hold your whisky." Fido looked up as a few more customers entered the bar and left Link to assist to them.

Link sighed. In truth, Fido _was _Link's closest friend. They'd both attended the same university and gladly kept in touch over the years. He had also been Fido's best man at his wedding. And of course, soon after that, Fido had to cut back on the late night outs and start raising a family. Link himself wasn't too keen on the idea of settling down.

He wasn't ready to be tied down with the burden of a family. He'd been on his own most of his life and though he didn't particularly like it, it suited him. Most of his work friends were selfish and shrewd, which was why Link preferred strangers to them. Sometimes, someone would strike up an interesting conversation. Others, he would prefer to be left alone with his thoughts. Fido was good company sometimes when he was working. But Fido wasn't the only reason Link had taken up spending time at the bar each night. The truth was, he wasn't quite happy with his life. He was good at what he does, but deep down, in a strange way, he knew he could be better. Better at something else. Something only he could do, though he had no idea what. It was like a huge portion of his life was missing. A portion that had always been missing.

Link downed the rest of his glass, preparing to leave when two strangers walked in the door. One was a giant of a man whose face seemed to be fixed with a permanent scowl. The other was shorter but just as mean looking. Intrigued, Link signaled for another drink, to Fido's annoyance and Link's amusement, while waiting to see what they had to say. He took no shame in eavesdropping on other people's conversations. After all, it wasn't _his_ fault most of them, in their drunkenness, bellowed out their opinions for the world to hear.

"I'll have a whisky straight up," the tall one said as he sat down at the car a few seats away from Link. The other sat down beside him and ordered a beer.

"You think he'll show up?"

The first man grunted. "He'd better. I'm getting paid for this crap."

The other man snickered. "And what are you gonna do about it if he doesn't? The guy practically owns half the mob and the police wont touch him. If you so much as look at him the wrong way, you'll be dead within the hour."

"Then why does he insist on retrieving the item himself? If he's so powerful then why not just send a henchman or something?"

"Beats me."

The shorter guy pulled out an envelope. "Maybe it's some sacred family symbol or something. Either way, the Dragon wants it enough to come here himself and get it."

Link listened with growing interest. He'd heard of the Dragon. One of the most powerful organized crime lords in Hyrule. No one was brave enough to gain evidence and convict him and those who were ended up at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Good sense was yelling at him to stop listening now and leave it be, but his conscience was telling him to do something. And just what could _he_ do about it? His thoughts were interrupted when the two strangers started conversing again.

"Have you ever seen what he looks like?"

"Nah. Not too many have and lived."

The first guy took a long swig of his drink and groaned. He once again pulled out the envelope and examined it. "Too bad the old lady couldn't put up much of a fight. I prefer my killings to be somewhat challenging."

_What? Killings? _Link's senses were on full alert and his hand was itching. He started to stand. _What are you doing, Link? What are you doing?_ He felt himself approaching the two men. He didn't know why, but he had to do this.

They turned to face him as he neared giving him a cold look. Now that he had their attention he plopped down on the seat next to the big one.

"Evening gentlemen," he said while turning to rest his elbows on the counter as if he hardly noticed them. The tall one fixed him with a stare that could send a grown man running.

"Who are you?" he bit out rudely.

Link glanced at him out of the corner of his eye but said nothing. The tall one was still giving him a fierce stare, hoping to scare him off but Link wasn't budging.

After a while he growled, "Are you him?"

Link fixed him with a glare of his own. After all, all evil men had to give a fierce glare, right?

"Who else would I be?"

The man blinked before scowling. "I thought you'd be taller."

Link frowned at having his pride stung. _That's hardly fair coming from an overgrown ogre! _

"Let's cut to the chase. You both know why I'm here."

They looked at him questioningly before the shorter one spoke. "You're not him." He gave Link another thorough look. "You're too young and you came alone."

Link pretended not to care as he picked up the bigger guy's drink and swished it around before taking a swig. The guy's face turned beat red with anger. _What are you doing Link? You're getting yourself killed, that's what._ Why didn't he just call the police? Oh well. Too late to turn back now. Link was glad he was able to maintain his nonchalant attitude on the outside.

"Who said I was alone?"

They each began looking around and fidgeting uncomfortably. Were they starting to believe him? Good.

Link glanced up only to meet Fido's gaze. Uh oh. If Fido decided to come over and talk, he was done for. He quickly looked away praying Fido got the message. To Link's relief his attention was drawn by an insistent customer.

"Show us the proof."

Link stiffened at the command. _Great. Why didn't I just jump off a building?_

"The proof that I'm not alone or of who I am?"

"Show us your hand."

Maybe he should run for it. The door was only eight feet away. Instead, he rolled up his sleeve to show them his strange looking birthmark on his left hand. Hoping against hope he looked at their faces only to find stunned expressions. _What?_

The tall guy was the first to come out of shock.

"We're sorry sir," he quickly stammered. "It's just…you were early and…"

The giant one turned to the other man who clumsily retrieved the envelope from his coat.

"I understand," Link said, still not quite believing his luck as he took the envelope. Now if he could just leave before the _real_ guy showed up. If he was found out, being charged with identity theft would be the least of his worries.

"Well, it's been a pleasure gentlemen," he said as he stood to leave. He casually began making his way towards the door. He was almost victorious before he heard a voice from behind him.

"Wait."

He should have known. Link hesitantly turned back to face the two men who were looking at him uncomfortably. It suddenly hit him. _The money!_ They were supposed to get paid. Crap.

Putting on his most confident smile he said, "Rest assured gents. The money will be transferred to your accounts immediately." To Link's relief, their faces showed their satisfaction with his answer. He turned, opened the door and promptly exited the bar.

Thanks for reading! Review tell me what you think! Flames accepted. ;)


	2. Hightailing It

Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda, or anything related to it... except my story.

Ch. 2 Hightailing It

Unfortunately, Link hadn't driven since the bar was only two blocks away from his apartment building, but when Link felt certain he was out of sight he broke into a run.

Who was he kidding? Sure. He made it out of the bar alive but you don't just steal something valuable from the Dragon and expect to live happily ever after.

He couldn't explain what compelled him to pull that stunt back there. Maybe he'd had a bit too much to drink. Or maybe he'd finally snapped and accepted the fact his life just wasn't going anywhere. At the ripe age of twenty-five, his life was about to get far more exciting than he'd ever intended.

But if Link was honest with himself, it felt thoroughly and completely exhilarating. He couldn't describe it. He felt lit up, on the edge. Stuck on an adrenaline high or something. What ever it was, he didn't want it to stop, and that scared the hell out of him.

When he'd finally reached his simple two-bed apartment, he knew he didn't have much time. Tossing the envelope on the kitchen table, he rushed into the bedroom to pack as much as he could. He had this gut feeling of urgency that motivated him to move quickly. He had to get out of here, knowing it was only a matter of time before they'd find him.

He packed light, with only a few changes of clothes, a map and a toothbrush. As soon as everything was tightly bundled in his sports bag he was ready to bolt when a sudden thought seized him. Hurriedly walking over to his nightstand, he opened the drawer, and pulled out a .45 caliber. Link wasn't a violent man but spending a few years in Castle Town had made him cautious. After checking to make sure it was loaded, he shoved it in his pants and headed out the door. Thankfully, he remembered to grab the envelope off the table before leaving.

He was almost to the stairwell when a disturbing sound stopped him. Listening past the thumping of his heart, he heard the footsteps of two or more people climbing the stairs. The echoes bounced off the walls, but strangely no one was talking. He thought he'd heard a gun click.

It couldn't be.

Laced with fear, Link turned on his heel and swiftly made his way back to his apartment. Once shutting the door, he could feel his heart pounding and the adrenaline coursing through his body.

They were here! A part of him told him he was delusional and paranoid and they couldn't have possibly tracked him down so fast. But over the years Link had learned to trust his instincts and he wasn't going to stop now. He looked around frantically, knowing he'd made a mistake in coming here. He had to get out and the only exit was a sure way to die. What could he–

Wait. The fire escape! Link ran over and opened the window before shoving his belongings out. After carefully climbing out himself, he shut the window tightly so as not to immediately give away his escape. He then descended the stairs as if his life depended on it, which in this case…

He then casually made his way to his car, trying not to arouse too much suspicion. Did they know what his car looked like yet? If not, they would soon.

Pulling out the keys to what he liked to call his "run down piece of junk," he unlocked the doors before tossing his stuff in the backseat. He was ready to bolt when an alarming thought came to him. He hastily checked under his car for suspicious looking attachments that may have been added without his knowledge. Link had seen too many movies where the victim had gotten away thinking he was safe until the unexpected explosion or bullet to the head dashed his hopes. Satisfied he wasn't going to get blown to kingdom come, he slid behind the wheel and started the engine. Thankful he'd just put in a full tank of gas he sped off heading east.

Where could he go? He didn't have any known blood relatives living and he certainly wasn't going to involve a friend in this mess. Fido. Sudden panic seized Link as he frantically pulled out his cell phone and dialed his friend's number. When he heard Fido's tired voice on the other line, relief flooded through him.

"Hey Fid, it's me."

"Link? Hey man, I've been worried about you! Where'd you go? Have you gotten yourself into something?"

Link stopped breathing. "What do you mean? Has something happened?"

"Yeah dude. A few guys came in here about twenty minutes ago asking about you. I got this pretty bad vibe they weren't the police."

Link groaned. How could they have caught his trail so fast? "Listen Fido, don't tell them anything. Say you don't know me. I'm just a guy who comes in now and then for a beer."

"Hey don't worry. I told them I didn't know much about ya except you drink. Hey listen Link, I know you've been kinda down lately but you haven't gone and done something stupid have you?"

Link swallowed. "Maybe…sort of. I just… need to stay low for a while. I'm in a bit of trouble and it's not with the good guys."

"Ok man, then why don't you come over and stay with us? We can–"

"No way. I'm not getting you or your family any more involved. I'll talk to ya later Fido."

"Link wai–"

He ended the call. Perhaps he should've thought of others before he impersonated the most powerful man in Hyrule and stolen his damn envelope. Now Fido and his family were in danger because he was careless.

Link slammed his palm on the steering wheel, completely loathing himself. He'd definitely chosen the wrong person to mess with. These days, messing around with _anyone_ could put you in a tight spot.

Hyrule wasn't a land with much law and order anymore. The best way to be successful was to keep your head down and mind your own business. Sure, they had the police, but even _they_ were run by mob lords and businessmen seeking power. The so-called "rulers" of Hyrule resided in the one place with the advantage of countless resources at your disposal: Castle Town.

Back in ancient times a monarch was the sole ruler of Hyrule. Sadly, there weren't many left who knew of the histories and now centuries later, the land was ruled by the rich and powerful who thrived on the suffering of others. History just wasn't important anymore. The only reason Link knew of "Old" Hyrule, was from the teachings of his former caretaker Rauru.

Rauru had caught Link pick-pocketing when he was no more than ten, and had graciously taken him under his wing, though Link had never figured out why. He'd given him food, a warm bed, and an education. Hyrule's history and its origins were among Rauru's adored subjects. Link loved hearing stories about the old folk tales and legends that supposedly made Hyrule what it was today. He also spoke of powerful sorcerers and mythical creatures that had once roamed the land of "Old" Hyrule. Of course, Link didn't believe in such things, but he couldn't deny that Rauru's tales had a ring of truth to them. They only had each other and that was enough. He'd come to truly care about the old man who always seemed to have an open ear and a warm heart whenever needed.

His fondest memories were of just the two of them traveling the lands of Hyrule, treasure hunting. They traveled to far away places and met many strange people. Always treasure hunting. They'd discovered dozens of caves and many colorful gems to add to their collection, but Rauru had always said that none of them would compare to the ultimate treasure he and Link would some day find. The one he seemed to constantly search for but never obtain. Link had never quite understood the old man and his obsession with finding this treasure, but he never grew tired helping him look.

Link checked the rear view mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed. So far so good. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he pondered on exactly why he was risking his neck. He didn't even know what was in the envelope yet. Something that would help the Dragon, no doubt. Something he desperately wanted. Was it money? Nah. He already had enough of that. Something to give him more control, maybe? A stronger hold over Hyrule? What ever it was, Link had it and giving it back was out of the question.

But if Link was honest with himself, deep down he hadn't regretted his actions. It was exhilarating to stand in the way of evil intentions. He felt so alive, especially after being dead so long. Like he was protecting something special.

Link frowned at this. Ha! As if. He didn't even know what he was protecting. Certainly not himself. If the Dragon's men got hold of him…well, he tried not to think about it. The Dragon's punishments weren't exactly quick and easy. Most people would call what he was doing crazy. Even _he_ couldn't explain his actions. All he knew was it felt right.

Glancing at his watch, he noted the time and decided he would drive another hour before stopping. He was growing weary and knew his body would crash soon. The adrenaline that kept his senses alert earlier had worn off, leaving him bone tired. If he could just drive for another hour he'd feel a lot safer.

Forty-five minutes later he was starting to nod off and knew it was time to stop. Deciding to catch a few hours of sleep, he pulled over at a cheap Kokiro motel on the side of the road. He didn't dare stay till morning. After paying with his credit card, he tiredly climbed the stairs to his room. As much as he wanted to see what was in the envelope, he decided it could wait till he was more alert. After setting his alarm for 6 am, Link drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Link's mind was still groggy when he woke three hours later but felt rejuvenated nonetheless. Link supposed he could spare time for a shower and coffee before he began running for his life. The hot shower succeeded in bringing him fully out of his sleep-deprived state. The memory of last night's events played in his mind as he pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. With his shaggy hair still dripping wet, he grabbed his jacket and pulled out the envelope from the inside pocket. Testing its weight, Link found that it was heavier than it appeared. Why hadn't he noticed before?

Drawing a deep breath, he broke the seal before proceeding to dump its contents on the counter. Link felt his eyes go wide at what appeared to be a small piece of jewelry topple out. Not believing his eyes, he saw what looked like a small necklace made for a woman. A red gem the size of a quarter hung from a long, gold chain. Surrounding the gem were small diamonds all connected by a gold background that had lost its shine. It looked to be decades old, maybe centuries.

Link's insides tightened. _This_ was what the Dragon was after? A necklace not even worth selling? A gem may have been rare back in ancient times, but today it wasn't worth the clothes on his back. Link could feel his frustration growing. He risked his life for something as insignificant as this? Did he miss something?

Snatching up the envelope, he checked inside again to make sure there wasn't something else. Seeing it empty, he tossed it in the trash before turning to glare at the adornment. So much for wanting to make a difference. So much for ruining his _life_, not that he had much of one to begin with.

Sill seething, Link grabbed the necklace and threw it across the room before snatching his bag to begin packing. He was none too gently shoving the rest of his things inside the bag when the lights unexpectedly gave out. Cursing, he fumbled with the zipper, thinking it was high time he split.

Without warning a sudden flash of light from behind stopped him. Startled, Link whirled around only to find a blinding white light shining from across the room. It had a dazzling effect that reminded him of a camera flash, except this one wasn't turning off. Shielding his eyes from its majesty, Link wondered if he'd ever be able to see again.

Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared it left, leaving a vast darkness. He could vaguely see the motel lights flicker back on through his eyelids. Not at all sure what to do he stayed how he was, trying to figure out what the hell happened. Before he could make sense of things he thought he heard a small thump from across the room. Unsure if he heard correctly he opened his eyes trying to blink away the after effects. He'd thought his eyes were goners.

Stumbling to his feet he grabbed hold of the dresser to steady himself. Deciding it was his imagination; he glanced around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary after the strange occurrence. What in Din's name was that? Whatever. All Link could think about now was getting the hell out of there before the Tooth Fairy showed up. Still somewhat dazed he took a few steps before stumbling over something in the middle of the floor. Links cursing was followed by a small groan. Knowing he'd heard right this time, he spun around determined to find its source. The last thing he expected to see was a young woman lying unconscious at his feet. Bewildered, Link stared at the scene, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. After snapping out of his stupor, Link knelt down and hesitantly placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Yep. She was real.

Gently shaking her he stammered awkwardly, "Hey um… miss? Miss." She didn't stir. She sure was sleeping soundly. Was she okay? And just what was she doing in his room? Taking in her appearance, she wore what looked to be an expensive white evening gown with a blue-green vest. She was a lovely sight to be sure. Her hair was a deep, auburn color against her pale complexion.

Running a hand through his hair, Link pondered over his predicament. He had to get out of here, but he sure as Din wasn't going to leave her. If his trail led the Dragon's men here, and he knew it would, they'd find her and take her for questioning. The last thing he wanted was to get an innocent bystander killed as a result of his carelessness. Link sighed, deciding he should at least get her some help. He noticed the necklace lying nearby and reached over to pick it up, not at all sure why he bothered. He placed it in his pocket before turning his attention back to the other problem. Placing one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees he lifted her up. To Link's astonishment, she weighed next to nothing as if he held nothing but thin air. Since Link could feel her soft, delicate skin with his fingertips, he knew she was real. Unsure of what to make of this, he made his way out of the room, heading towards the Motel lobby.

Several people gave him strange looks on his way. He'd smiled sheepishly while explaining "a bit too much vodka," although that hadn't seemed to rectify their confusion. Upon reaching the lobby, he'd spotted the manager near the welcoming desk.

"Excuse me!" he called. Upon hearing Link's voice the manager walked briskly towards him. He sounded slightly annoyed when he replied, "Can I help you sir?"

"Well, um." He glanced down at the woman he was holding. "I just sort of found her. I have no idea how she got in but she seems to be…" Link looked down at the woman again. Now that he thought about it, she felt rather cold and didn't seem to be breathing. Oh Nayru. Was she…?

The manager's voice interrupted his thoughts "Are you referring to a girl, sir?"

Link looked up at him in surprise. Was he blind? "Well, yeah." Lifting her up a bit more he gestured with his head. "I just found her in my room. Aren't you gonna call a doctor?"

The motel manager was now frowning at him with displeasure. Link frowned back. What was _his_ problem?

"I'll have to ask you sir, to please return to your room and kindly not disturb any of our guests with your inebriation." Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could he not see her?

He was about to make a smart retort when he noticed something rather unsettling. On the back of the girl's hand were three triangles, each stacked to form a larger one. It was identical to the one Link has had since birth, only hers was on her right. Still not quite believing his eyes, he looked up to find the motel manager, radioing security.

Turning on he heel, he called out over his shoulder, "Don't bother. I was just checking out." That being said, Link Forester walked out of the Kokiro motel carrying what looked to be a beautiful, and rather dead looking ghost in his arms.

AN: yay! We're getting into the story. Just so you guys know, this is definitely a modern version of Hyrule and will have a mix between our world and Zelda world. Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will really pick up the pace, so stayed tuned.


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda, or anything related to it... except my story.

Ch. 3 A Series of Unfortunate Events

When Link left the motel the first thought that entered his mind was that he'd finally snapped. For a man usually good at keeping his head in a stressful situation, his self defense mechanism sure was going overboard. Conjuring up ghosts to help him cope with a difficult situation wasn't exactly healthy in his opinion… or sane.

But here he was carrying an invisible woman, who was as cold as ice, and taking her with him.

Upon reaching his car, he maneuvered her in his arms so he could open the back door. Laying her down inside had been a piece of cake, since she weighed nothing. He supposed, with her being a ghost and all, that would make sense. But it was strange. She had no mass, yet he could still touch her as if she were real. He could still feel the soft, delicate skin beneath his fingertips. Weren't ghosts supposed to be able to pass through things?

And another thing: why did she have a similar looking symbol on the palm of her hand? He supposed his mind could conjure up anything, but this was all just too weird.

Shaking his head, he pulled the seatbelt over her and buckled her in before shutting the door. After climbing behind the wheel, he mentally told himself to get a grip. Crazy or not, men were still coming to kill him and he sincerely doubted an honest plea for insanity would placate them.

Starting the engine, he once again began making his way east, hoping to somehow find a place to lie low. Ah, who was he fooling. He knew where he was heading, and he dreaded the thought of bringing Rauru into this mess, but his options were fast becoming scarce.

He gave a frustrated sigh and decided to take the next road north. He could partially make out the tops of the Snow Peak Mountains in the distance. The snow settled like a cap at the tip of each mountain as though it were a part of it. Link knew better than to judge the size of them by the distance. From afar they seemed beautiful yet simple but up close was another story. No one could ever describe the beauty and majesty that awaited any soul who dared to venture near. Yes, the range truly did live up to its name as the Beauty of the North.

Link turned to view the opposite direction. If he headed south he would eventually no doubt run into the desert. He shuddered to think of what he would find out there. The desert was one of the last places left untouched by civilization. No one dared to even think of going near the savage land, and those brave enough to try usually met a terrible fate. Nope. He'd take his chances with the Dragon's men.

Link had left the city area a while ago and was now treading into untamed territory. The trees were becoming more numerous the further he traveled and everything seemed to contain some shade of green. He felt a sort of peace come over him. He knew the area well and sometimes wondered why he ever left. His adventures with Rauru had certainly made him no stranger to this untouched land full of mystery.

He smiled at the fond memories. It truly was–

Whap!

Link jerked in his seat, startled by the sudden noise. He hadn't had time to think before he heard it again.

Whap! Whap!

He glanced up to find two bullet holes through the front windshield. Link frantically checked his rear mirror, hoping against hope. What he saw made his heart stop. A large black van with tinted windows appeared about thirty yards behind him. No sooner had he heard the gunfire than another small hole formed in his windshield, this time closer to his head.

Link slammed his foot on the gas pedal and felt the car jerk forward, gaining velocity. He heard more gunfire and noticed with his peripheral vision his left side mirror shatter. Short on ideas and long on desperation, he frantically searched for a way to lose them. Unfortunately, the area was still pretty open and there were few side roads he could turn on.

He swerved to the left and then back to the right, making himself a harder target.

_Oh, Please don't shoot the tires! _He heard more gunfire, but none hit their intended targets.

He was a sitting duck!

Keeping one hand on the wheel, he grabbed at his sports bag, trying to get to his gun. He'd just gotten the zipper undone when an unexpected and rather melodious voice, startled him.

"What in heaven's name is going on?"

So surprised was he, that he almost swerved off the road and finished the Dragon's job for him. He glanced wide-eyed at the rear mirror only to find the deepest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen staring back at him.

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision but the same pair of eyes still gazed back expectantly. Another gunshot brought Link out of his daze and he resumed the task of finding his weapon. He was totally losing it. For his imagination, assuming the ghost girl was part of it, to run away at a time like this was frustrating.

"Can I help you find what you're looking for?" the melodic type voice asked.

"Uh…no," Link stammered. Where was that damn gun? A bullet hit the passenger's seat, sending a spray of seat stuffing. Link pulled back and ducked his head, letting out a loud curse. The woman, who suddenly seemed to realize they were in some sort of trouble, was looking out the back window.

"We're being shot at!" she gasped in alarm.

"Yeah."

"With some type of arrow?"

"Uh, no. Listen. I'm going to need you to move your head."

The woman faced him again before shifting her position so that she was now directly behind the drivers seat. Link now had a clear view of the van in his rear mirror. It was now less than twenty yards behind them, and getting closer. He had to lose them!

He then noticed a small dirt road off to the side. Praying they wouldn't flip, he turned the steering wheel sharply to the left. The tires gave a long screech of protest as the car skidded around the corner. Dust flew up as they sped down the rocky side road. Glancing back at his mirror, his hopes were dashed as the van also made the tight turn onto the new path. He couldn't shake them and he could never hope to outrun them. The woman looked back as well with narrowed eyes.

"You've crossed them somehow," she stated almost matter of factly.

"You could say that," Link's flat, dejected voice answered. Nodding she turned back to face him.

"Don't go far." And then, without warning, she seemed to disappear through the backseat, leaving a rather stunned Link. It wasn't so much as what she did, but what she said that was shocking. Don't go far? What the hell did she mean? He was going to get as far away as he–

An ear-splitting screech pierced the air, causing Link to whirl around to view the source. He could scarcely comprehend what he was seeing.

The van that just moments before had been on his tail, spraying bullets was now tumbling off the side of the road with increasing momentum. He could hardly believe his eyes as he slammed his foot on the brakes and skidded to a halt. Jumping out of the car, he was just in time to see the van's tumble slow and finally settle on it's back with the wheels still spinning.

Link stared in disbelief, unsure how he should react. Was he inclined to help them? Or should he run while he can. The answer no sooner came to him than when he heard a noise off to his left. He turned, somewhat dazed to see the ghost woman walking towards him, brushing herself off in the process. When she'd reached him she looked him in the eye before staring off towards the upside down van twenty yards off.

"What…are they…" He left the question open. Turning back to him she answered, "They're not dead, but merely unconscious."

Link wasn't sure if he should be glad or disappointed. It was hard to forgive someone who'd just tried to plant a bullet in your skull, but he couldn't help but feel relieved that they, whoever they were, had survived.

The woman glanced back towards his vehicle, and then at him. "Shall we?"

Link nodded numbly before walking towards his car. The woman calmly opened the passenger's seat and climbed in beside him. He wondered why she didn't just pass through the door like she had before, but didn't bother to voice his thoughts.

Once they were both settled they sat in silence. The woman shifted uncomfortably, before speaking. "We should get moving." Link just stared ahead, ignoring her. She gently reached out to touch his shoulder "Link…"

"That's it!" He grabbed her wrist somewhat forcefully. There was no way she was a part of his imagination. As far as he knew, he's never been able to conjure up an imaginary friend who could pass through walls and flip cars off the road. The events that occurred during the past hour had only doubled his confusion. He didn't like not knowing what was going on and it was making him angry. Her saying his name pushed him over the edge.

"What the hell is going on? And who, or should I say _what_ the hell are you?" The woman stared at him with tired, understanding eyes.

"I know you must be confused–"

"Confused? My life was just fine and dandy a day ago. Now, I find myself being chased by quite possibly the most powerful man in Hyrule, all for a piece of junk about as worthless as the dirt beneath my shoes. Oh! And I just happened to find a magical, and somewhat powerful ghost along the way who could toss cars off the road and somehow knows my name. Confused? Hell yeah I'm confused!"

The woman jerked her wrist away. "There's no need to swear, Mr. Forester."

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Call me by my name when I don't even remember giving it to you!"

The woman just stared at him, expressionless. "What should I call you then?"

Link rubbed his eyes and sighed. He could feel a headache coming on as he leaned against the steering wheel.

"I need a drink," he groaned.

"You're thirsty?"

Link raised his head, glaring at her.

"No."

He reached out and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and they once again began heading north. They sat in silence for a few miles before Link took a calming breath. "Listen. I'm grateful that you stopped those men back there from blowing my head off. But I can't keep going on like this without knowing what's going on." He turned his head to look her in the eye. "Who are you?"

The girl stared back at him in sympathy before nodding her head.

"I'll start from the beginning."


End file.
